


Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, No Dialogue, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Little Things

There are the little things that make up an obsession and rush a memory into the present.

Ice cream and chocolate sauce, marmelade and pancakes and whipped cream: Francine's kiss, so sudden and impromptu and sugary sweet. A southern twang in a woman's voice; long dark hair, hanging down around her face; but it's always the wrong woman, these days.

Katchoo doesn't eat ice cream anymore; not without a long evening preceding, a glaring TV screen in the darkness, Griffin Silver blasting mournful tunes into her elegant waste, and a string of bottles, glowing green in the flashing TV light.


End file.
